If Love Was A Playlist
by Green the Cat
Summary: The romance of two trainers as told in small snippets to the beat of music.


Hello, it's Green the Cat. Now, I know it's been a minute since I've had contact with internet for any real period of time, but I've decided to post something so everyone knows I'm not dead. Anywho, this is one of those 'shuffle challenges'... I think. I read a few and decided to do one, so here is my attempt at it. Small note, the drabbles - I think that's what one would call these - are in chronological order... or, in less fancy words, one drabble begets the next.

Disclaimer: The world's ended if I own Pokemon.

Enjoy my attempt at a shuffle-thingy. :)

* * *

**1. Come and Get It – Selena Gomez**

Riley spotted her distinctive blue hair from across the room and he nearly choked on his drink when he saw her outfit.

With a south-eastern flair, her dress was a brilliant red with black and blue patterns that left her entire left arm bare save for glittering silvery jewelry.

Somehow, he managed to swallow without choking.

**2. Daylight – Maroon 5**

Lucia woke to the moon shining through her curtains and a warmth next to her. She flicked her sapphire gaze to the side and smiled. A chuckle sounded from her and Lucia turned to face her lover.

Riley laughed and intertwined their fingers. She giggled, then frowned.

"I have to leave in the morning."

"That's not until later."

**3. Clarity – Zedd**

She fisted her hands in his deep blue coat as she cried.

"Hell no!"

Lucia lifted her head to look at Riley through her tear-blurred vision. They stared at each other for several moments before she continued.

"You don't get to back out just because I'm six years younger than you."

She buried her head in his chest and felt him sigh. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

**4. I Knew You Were Trouble – Taylor Swift**

"I knew it.," he said as he ducked.

"Knew what?," his companion asked.

At first, Riley didn't have time to answer the question. He was busy trying to stay both alive and conscious. Curses slipped past his lips as he and Lucia managed to knock out their foes. He turned to face her.

"That you would get me into all kinds of trouble."

**5. Alive – Krewella**

Lucia laughed as she held Riley's hand while they ran off from the party they were supposed to be attending. Her white dress trailed in the sands of Sunyshore Beach as Riley led her to a more secluded section of the shore.

They kept laughing as he tugged her down, the two of them falling onto the sand. Lucia toyed with his hair before grabbing hold of Riley's hand again. With a whisper she spoke.

"Make me feel alive."

**6. Love Somebody – Maroon 5**

"Acreus damn it, Lucia."

Riley was at his wit's end. Lucia had taken his silence and trying to pull away from her as a sign he didn't want her. He loved her, but his experience with women wasn't exactly large. So he pulled her into a dance and as he twirled her around, Lucia eventually calmed down.

"I love you too. Better?"

**7. Crazy Kids – Kesha**

"You do know that I think this is insane?," Riley asked.

Lucia smiled at him and laughed.

"Of course, Riley."

He returned her laughter with his own and picked her up. He laughed more as Lucia squealed and demanded to be put down. With little ceremony, he jumped.

**8. Stronger – Kelly Clarkson**

Lucia pulled the jacket she was wearing tighter. She would thank Riley later for giving it to her, but right now she had to conquer her demons.

Right across from Riley was the purple-haired moron, but once she spotted Riley her fear washed away and she glared at the other male. She grabbed Riley's hand and into the restaurant they went.

**9. Somebody That I Used To Know – Gotye**

Riley held Lucia against his side as they entered the Pokemon League. Why did his girlfriend have to be the Champion again?

Lucia smiled up at him and Riley managed to breathe a bit easier. He still wasn't happy about talking to his ex-girlfriend about borrowing his current girlfriend from the League for an undetermined amount of time.

He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. Damn, this sucked.

**10. Stay – Rhianna**

Riley shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he waited for Lucia. His hand dipped into his pocket for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. When he opened his eyes, Lucia was in front of him looking every bit a princess.

He took a breath and knelt down.

* * *

Alright, we've reached the end. A few notes for reference: yes, I mentioned Paul or whoever he is - I don't watch the anime so I've got no real idea who he is beyond what I've read about him, but Lucia needed an ex-boyfriend and he was perfect - and yes, Cynthia was Riley's ex-girlfriend - she was the only one who worked through process of elimination... at least in my mind. Also, I used Pandora for the songs because Pandora has truly random-ass music. Oh, Lucia's dress in the first drabble is Indian in influence... just realized that I may need to clarify that Lucia=Platinum/Dawn/Hikari/ect.

Anywho, I've got some other ideas for stories for this pairing, but first I have to rewrite 'Ending the Cycle' and finished that up before I start on any serious writing projects. I've also got a few gift-stories to work on... Anywho, I would love some feedback if you would be so kind. Until later...

I'll be back - Green the Cat


End file.
